somnium_penatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Somnium Penates Wikia A private D&D campaign revolving around Somnium Penates Caste System Everybody born within Somnium Penates has their potential mapped out for them at the time of their birth by seers and physicians, who determine what type of work the individual will eventually grow up to become best suited for. Once determined, the individual is marked by a stud on the right ear, with a color denoting his/her caste. Removing your stud(s) is highly illegal, and will often result in being branded as a criminal. * Operarius Caste[http://somnium-penates.wikia.com/wiki/Operarius_Caste_%28Green%29 (Green)] * Militus Caste[http://somnium-penates.wikia.com/wiki/Militus_Caste_%28Red%29 (Red)] * Liberalis Caste[http://somnium-penates.wikia.com/wiki/Liberalis_Caste_%28White%29 (White)] * Cognitio Caste[http://somnium-penates.wikia.com/wiki/Cognitio_Caste_%28Blue%29 (Blue)] * Scelestus Caste[http://somnium-penates.wikia.com/wiki/Scelestus_Caste_%28Purple%29 (Purple) ] The studs have a minor magical property which make then spiritually bonded to their owners. Individuals who attempt to put on a stud that is not their own will suffer from rejection sickness, which eventually leads to death. Also, individuals can have multiple studs, which can either denote a person’s rank in their particular caste (multiples of the same color) or multiple specialties (different types of studs). People with multiple studs are of higher rank than their peers, and will usually have power and authority over their subordinates, or even individuals from other castes of a lower rank. Story * Episode One: In the Beginning * Episode Two: Guests of the State * Episode Three: Them * Episode Four: Click ** The Red Nightingale ** The Demon of Davenport ** May is Missing * Episode Five: Secret Things ** Death of Barnabus Drake * Episode Six: Greatness ** Who is Claudia? * Episode Seven: Truth ** After-crash * Episode Eight: Stuck * Episode Nine: Choice ** Loss ** The Birth of Future Gadget Laboratory * Episode Ten: A New Day * Episode Eleven: Ulterior Nation ** Black Chains and Death ** Soul Mate * Episode Twelve: Beyond the Veil * Episode Thirteen: All Fall Down * Episode Fourteen: From the Shadows Player Characters * Arevik Loeb (Lioness) representing Sam * Belenar Novai (Romeo) representing Brian * Claudia Arginien (Gypsy) representing Jet * Dur (Rattlesnake) representing Boom * Fu Li Xu (Ghost) representing Felix * Jorg Ancrath (Bedlam) representing Nikka * Kevkas "Sunflower" Trannyth (Sausage) representing Kemuel * Mars Sala (Redwood) representing Xiao * Micarus Faraday (Cage) representing Bear * Missus Agatha Hummingbird Y Muffine (Butter) representing Julia * Sloane Clepsydris (Redd) representing MJ Additional Characters Resistance Members * Agatha * April * Asmodal * Connor *Deceased* * February * Fox * June * Icarus Alaric (Lamb) * Livillia Arginien * May * Moriella Arginien * Ralio *Deceased* * Shepherd * Wolf *Deceased* * Samuel Empire * Amadeus * Hsahm Kino * Warden Israel Sturnn *Deceased* * Jorg's Father * Shrouded Council ** Revore Falconkenrath Carcer Secundus Prisoners * Ellen * Eli *Deceased* * Florentino *Deceased* * Romulus Rex *Deceased* Others / Unknown Affiliation * Kvothe *Deceased...technically* * Siberius Vulkan * <*THE LITTLE GIRL WHO LOST HER PARENTS*> * <*FLORENTINO'S WIFE*> * <*FLORENTINO'S SON*> Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse